


Earth

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A roadmap of hurt and love and salvation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Earth.

Much’s mouth is full of dirt, wet leaves clinging to his face. Underneath them, the ground is cold and hard, the sweet rot of autumn sliding over bare skin like worms.

The weight at his back is familiar, hands pulling at his clothes, new bruises already forming on top of the old ones, a roadmap of hurt and love and salvation. Much gasps, the sob turning into a helpless moan, his breath sinking into the damp forest floor. 

Behind him, Robin makes a sharp, bitten-off sound that could be _please_ or _I’m sorry _ornothing at all, just wordless need.


End file.
